1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to light emitting diode (LED) packages.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have become more and more popular, due to their low power-consumption, energy saving properties, high efficiency, short reactive time and long life. Furthermore, LEDs contain no mercury. A typical PLCC (Plastic Leaded Chip Carrier) LED includes a radiation emitting semiconductor chip, an encapsulation covers on the radiation emitting semiconductor chip, and a reflector surrounding the chip and the encapsulation for reflecting light from the chip. The reflector is usually made of polyphthalamide (PPA); a part of light beams from the radiation emitting semiconductor chip may transmit through the reflector, rather than reflected by the reflector; thus, the luminous efficiency of the LED is depressed.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an LED package overcoming the above shortcomings.